


Panggilan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Name-Calling
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Nama panggilan—serumit itu?





	Panggilan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

“Setan kecil Lili! Setan kecil Lili!”

Lili—eh, Riko—menoleh cepat dengan wajah tidak ramah. “Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu, Yoshiko-chan.”

“Yohane!” ralat Yoshiko—eh, Yohane.

“Yohane-chan.” Riko ikut-ikutan meralat. “Aku akan panggil kamu Yohane, tapi kamu tidak boleh memanggilku Lili.”

“Tidak bisa!” Yoshiko segera membentuk pose malaikat jatuhnya—jari manis dan kelingking tangan kanan ditekuk lalu diletakkan di depan wajah bagian kanan sementara tangan kiri dilipat dan dijadikan tumpuan siku tangan kanan. “Malaikat jatuh Yohane sudah membuat perjanjian gelap dengan dunia hitam yang menyatakan bahwa Lili sudah resmi menjadi setan kecil, agen kegelapan dari malaikat jatuh Yohane.”

Riko meniup poninya sebal. “Tidak mau, _Yoshiko-chan_.”

“Yohane!”

“Yoshiko-chan.”

“Yohane!”

Pada akhirnya, kedua gadis ini tetap memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan yang tidak disukai keduanya.


End file.
